Benutzer Diskussion:Schneefrost
Hi, ich bin Schneefrost! Willkommen auf meiner DisskusionsSeite! Schreibe mir doch mal wenn du Hilfe brauchst;););););) Bild thumbSo, hier ist das Bild von Flammenpfote. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Falls du noch ein Bild brauchst, schreib mich einfach an.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 19:27, 21. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Bild von Lilie - Neu Hoffe es ist diesmal mehr nach deinen Vorstellungen =) '''Gemeinsame Geschichte Hi Snow wir haben uns ja über ein mögliches Projekt von uns beiden unterhalten und mir ist auch ein möglicher Titel dafür eingefallen. Wenn Feuer Wasser löscht. Ich hab mir das so gedacht das die Kätzin mti Wasser- anfängt und der Kater mit Feuer- wenn du auch schon eine idee hast kannst du mir ja schreiben. Deine thumbHier ein kleines Bild für dich ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;-) Wie meinst du das mit Wasser wird Freunde finden und Feuer wird verlieren. Nut Seiten für die User Hallo Schneefrost, ich bitte dich, das Erstellen von Seiten für User zu unterlassen, da dies nicht der Grund ist, wofür dieses Wiki gegründet wurde. Über die Freundschaften zu den Usern kannst du auf deiner eigenen Seite etwas schreiben, falls du willst, dass sie auf deine Diskussionsseite schreiben, schreibe ihnen doch einfach selbst auf deren. :) Außerdem verlinkt man Benutzer auch mit Benutzer: davor, und nicht wie normale Seiten. MfG, 20:01, 23. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Nachtschwinge thumb|200px So, jetzt ist auch das Bild von Nachtschwinge fertig.�� Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Falls du noch ein paar Bilder willst, schreib mich einfach an. Ich bräuchte momentan eh etwas Ablenkung. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 12:05, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Lillie Hier ist schon mal ein Bild von deiner Lillie thumb|center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:26, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hier sind Flammenpfote & Lillie Center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:51, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist das fertige Cover mit blauen Augen thumb|center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:06, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 'Gemeinsame Geschichte! ' Hey! Ich melde mich nochmal wegen unserer Story. Die Frage stand ja schon mehrmals im Raum wie der Titel heißt. Vielleicht können wir uns dann nochmal beraten. Auch noch wegen der Story: Mir ist nähmlich eine neue Idee eingefallen. Feuer- und Wasser- können ja aus zwei verschiedenen Clans kommen dann könnten wir aus zwei Sichten schreiben einmal aus Feuer-'s Clan und einmal aus dem Clan von Wasser-. Dann könnte ich einen Clan schreiben und du. Schreib mir bitte zurück was du von der Idee hältst. Übrigens der Bindestrich von Feuer und Wasser ist noch die fehlende Endsilbe. Bis dann. Deine 'Re:Unsere Geschichte' Hi Schneefrost wegen den Clans: Die müssen nicht unbedingt Feuer und WasserClan heißen das können auch andere x-beliebige Namen sein. Mit den Streunern finde ich allerdings eine gute idee. Wir könnten es ja so machen das Feuer heimlich in Wasser verliebt ist aber sich nicht traut sie zu fragen. Aber als er beschlossen hat es zu tun ist Wasser schon weg und hat sich einem Clan angeschlossen. Deswegen läuft ihr Feuer nach und versucht sie zu finden. Deine Signatur Hi Schneefrost, Ich bin jetzt endlich mal dazu gekommen dir die Signatur zu machen. So sieht sie aus: Wegen dem Bild hinten: Ich konnte die Vorlage von dem, das an meiner Signatur ist nicht mehr finden und habe desshalb eine andere verwendet. Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 10:48, 30. Sep. 2016 (UTC) '''Re:Unsere Story Also ich finde die Prophezeiung echt der Wahnsinn. Treffen wir uns kurz im Chat? Dann können wir noch drüber reden Deine Nut 'Unsere Story' Hey Snow mir ist gerade eingefallen das ich um 19.00 Uhr gar nicht da bin. Können wir uns evtl. etwas früher treffen so um 17.00 Uhr oder geht das bei dir nicht. Wir können uns natürlich auch erst morgen treffen falls es bei die so früh nicht geht. Deine Hy Hy, Schneefrost, ich bin froh, das zumindest es einen gibt, der mich vermisst. Ich danke dir, ich fühlte mich schon etwas vergessen hier. Ich bin dir dankbar, ich hab dich auch lieb <3 Lg, 13:16, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Cover (Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) So, hier ist das Cover. Ist zwar nicht besonders schön geworden, aber ich habe mir mühe geeben xD Lg Rosenfrost (Diskussion) 17:56, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ja Ja, sicher. ;) Lg, 11:00, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 2. Cover So, hier ist das zweie Cover. Ich finde es ist irgendwie nicht schön geworden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem Lg Rosenfrost (Diskussion) 16:51, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Schneefrost!!!Distelsee (Diskussion) 16:24, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi, Schneefrost. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Geh bitte ans Telefon! LG Distelsee (Diskussion) 12:23, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Le Answer ^^ Moin! Klar, kann ich machen ^^ Musst mir dann am besten Mal sowas wie Aussehen, Format, Schriftart blabla (am besten ne grobe Skizze) zuschicken :) Ach ja, es wäre besser wenn du mir gaaaanz unten auf meine Disk Seite schreiben würdest, weil immer dahin gescrollt wird wenn ich auf den "Hey du, hast ne neue Nachricht :P"-Link öffne ^^ Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''''y'q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 10:43, 20. Okt. 2016 (UTC) PS: Btw, werd mich wahrscheinlich bald umbenennen, also wunder dich nicht xD Dann kannst du's mir einfach beschreiben :) Ich meinte jetzt auch einfach nur "nimm dir Paint oder so und markier wo was ungefähr sein soll" :) (meine sind einfach immer meeega uneindeutig und hässlich xD) Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y''''q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', ''''ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] Bild Nya, hier hast du das Bild von dem Welpen. Ist zwar nicht das beste Bild, aber ich habe nur das eine auf meinem Laptop drauf.^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 14:06, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC)(Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht)'' Das Bild für deine Charakter thumb|leftIch hoffe mal das Bild gefällt dir oder muss was geändert werden? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 15:33, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) thumb|left Hier ist sie noch mal. Hoffe die Pose ist so ok und das Muster auch. Falls nein, sag mir im Chat bescheid ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:42, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Da sie dir ja gefallen hat, hier noch mal mit 3 verschiedenen Shadings Schneefrost1.png|Schneefrost mit erstem Shading Schneefrost2.png|Schneefrost mit 2. Shading Schneefrost3.png|Schneefrost mit 3. Shading ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:13, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Schneefrost, hast du schon eine Idee für unsere Geschichte? LG Distelchen 11:52, 25. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hallo Schneefrost, ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, was daran so schlimm sein soll. Selbst wen Distelsee gelogen hat, ist dass noch lange kein Weltuntergang und erst Recht nicht, wenn es um so eine Sache geht. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie es zwischen dir und Distel steht, aber ich finde das, was du da gemacht hast, ziemlich gemein und würde es sogar Rufmord nennen, falls dir das ein Begriff ist. Das musste ich jetzt einfach mal sagen, tut mir Leid. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:49, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Würdest du beim nächsten Mal bitte so freundlich sein und deine Nachricht nicht ganz oben auf meine Disk, sondern nach unten schreiben? Danke. Re:Re: Bei mir brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, finde ich nicht, dass das eine Lüge war. Mir gegenüber hat sie nicht erwähnt, dass sie "alleine" in Frankreich war, außerdem kann damit auch gemeint sein, dass ihre Eltern nicht dabei waren. Naja, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht mich das nichts an, ich bitte dich nur, mich nicht in deine Privatangelegenheiten reinzuziehen, denn ich mag Distel und bleibe auch mit ihr befreundet. Mich hat sie nämlich nicht angelogen.^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:57, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Okay, aber lass sowas in Zukunft meine Sorge sein. Ich finde die Lüge nicht schlimm, auch wenn ich Distelsee ehrlich gesagt Glauben schenke und daher denke, dass sie nicht lügt. LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:01, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Schneefrost Hallo, Schneefrost, ich wollte dich nur mal anschreiben und fragen wie es dir so geht. Hab schon lange nicht mehr mit dir geredet.... Lg, deine 16:27, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ähem Eins vorab: Wenn du willst, dass ich dir antworte, dann rede nicht so mit mir. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute so mit mir reden.... Ich darf zudem selber entscheiden, wem ich glaube, und da ist es mir egal, was jemand anders sagt. Und ich kann nur wiederholen, dass es mich nichts angeht, was privat zwischen dir und Distel los ist, und da Distel mir nichts Böses getan hat, sehe ich keinen Grund, sauer auf sie zu sein. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 16:32, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Ja, doch bist du meine Freundin <3 Ich war halt nur traurig, weil fast kaum jemand mir hier in meinen Geschichten einen Kommentar schreibt.... deswegen hatte ich das geschrieben. Aberdu bist eine tolle Freundin <3 Lg, deine 16:36, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) <3 Danke, dass du mir vertraust <3 Ich vertraue dir auch <3 Ich fand, dass etwas gemein und fies von Distelsee, dass sie so etwas zú dir sagte, in dem Kommentar bei Schneefrosts Geschichte. Das tut mir echt sehr leid für dich, dass deine Freundin solche Sachen zu dir sagst :( Ich vertraue dir und glaube, dass Distelsee wirklich lügt, da sie auch noch diesen Kommentar bei deiner Geschichte, Schneefrosts Geschichte geschrieben hat. Lg, deine 16:54, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) <3 :( Das tut mir echt sehr leid. Ist eh alles in ordnung mit dir? :( Tut mir echt sehr leid, ich weis, dass das wirklich zum heulen ist, wenn eine Freundin so etwas sagt, ist sie keine Freundin mehr :( Ich habe sie drauf angesprochen und bin gespannt was sie mir zurück schreibst, denn ich fand es von ihr echt sehr fies, gemin und unrecht, dass sie zu dir so etwas sagte. Denn du hast das Recht hier im Wikia zu sein und hier Geschichten schreiben zu drüfen. Außerdem, fand ich es von ihr gemein, dass sie sagte, dass dich kaum jemand mag, obwohl das garnicht stimmt. Denn, ich mag dich echt sehr gerne <3 Du bist eine sehr tolle Freund. <3 Lg, deine 17:14, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) <3 Keine Sorge Keine sorge. Ich werde mich um das Problem für dich kümmern. Ich werde dieses Problem schon beenden. Unzwar Versprochen ;) Lg, 17:20, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) <3 *schnurr* <3 *schnurr* Nichts zu danken^^ Ich mach das doch gerne^^ Ich habe jetzmal Distelsee angeschrieben auf ihre Diskussionsseite und warte jetzt auf eine Antwort, mal sehen wie sie antwortet und falls sie es noch immer nicht versteht, werde ich die Admins informieren, dass sie einen unnötigen Kommentar schreibt und dann werden sie sie wahrscheinlich zu Rede stellen und mit ihr das Thema beenden. Dann, wäre die Sache auch schon fertig <3 Lg, deine 17:27, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) <3 Hey, Schneefrost, weißt du was? Dann beschwer' dich doch über mein Verhalten, tu was du nicht lassen kannst, es interessiert mich nicht. Für mich ist es ziemlich interessant, dass jemand, der mich zweimal unfreundlich angeschrieben hat, weil er private Probleme mit einer Freundin von mir hat, mir sagen will, dass er mein Verhalten doof findet. Ich könnte dir jetzt deine Nachrichten zitieren, aber die Mühe ist es mir nicht wert, die hast du dir ja bei deiner Nachricht auch nicht gegeben. Aber tja, jeder sieht sowas anders.^^ Na dann, [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:28, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Schneefrost! Uhm, danke für deine liebe Begrüßung^^ Ich habe mich total gefreut! und hab' gesehen, dass du schon Geschichten geschrieben hast! Ich fang' gleich an zu lesen :D (Hoffentlich kann ich mir auch einen Spitznamen für dich aussuchen :)) Erdhummel (Diskussion) 17:56, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Dankesehr^^ Das bist du auch xD Erdhummel (Diskussion) 12:39, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Gerne :) Das mit der braunen Katze, dem Strand Hintergrund und den kämpfenden Katzen unten? Müsste auch den Titel, Staffelnamen usw. Wissen ^^ LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 15:19, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Schrift kann ich gerne so hinzufügen, aber die Farben der Katzen kann ich nicht ändern. Ich schneide nur mehrere Bilder zusammen, weshalb das leider unmöglich ist. Willst du es trotzdem haben ? LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 15:25, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Der Titel war Mondwirr ? ( hast du wie auf meiner Disk gelöscht oder ich bin mal wieder dumm :/) Ich werde mich, sobald ich das in Erfahrung gebracht habe so schnell wie möglich drum kümmern LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 15:32, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Dein Cover wäre fertig ^^ Ich habe es einmal mit und einmal ohne Effekte bearbeitet. Nimm das was dir besser gefällt. Ich hoffe eines der Cover passt zu deinen Vorstellungen:) und ''(Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 19:41, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hi Schneefrost, ich wollte nur ein mal Hallo sagen! Wir haben und ja kürzlich im Chat schon getroffen! LG Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 16:03, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :) Hi Schneefrost, Ich hoffe dir geht es wieder besser als gestern und du hast das geklärt wenn du meine Hilfe irgentwie benötigst kannst du es gern auf meiner Diskussonseite schreiben :) LG Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 15:59, 9. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy, ich wollte dich fragen, ob es stimmt dass du hier keine Freunde hast? Bin ich denn nicht deine Freundin? Oder ist etwas passiert? Du kannst mir alles sagen, wo ich dir auch behilflich sein kann. Alles Liebe, deine 17:48, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) <3 :) Die Bilder um die du gebeten hattest Hier ist eine kleine Galerie für dich. Ist zwar nicht 100% so wie du es wolltest, aber ich finde sie gut. 1479494082186.png 1479494004115.png 1479494023007.png 1479494053182.png Für SchneefrostRPG.png|Karte und Dolch kommen sofern sie dir gefällt Für SchneefrostV2.png|Fell etwas mehr braun und Ohrinnsenseiten Dunkelbraun Für SchneefrostFinaleVersion.png|Die Finale Version mit Karte und Dolch FürSchneefrost.png|Deine baldige Pfeilkämpferin FürSchneefrostMütze.png ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:28, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Bild Da, bitteschön: thumb|272pxIch hoffe das geht so Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 18:44, 20. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 'Hey Snow...' Hey Snow ich habe mitbekommen das es in den Tagen die ich inaktiv war einige "Probleme" gegeben hat. Ich kann nur dazu sagen das ich für dich da bin und das weißt du hoffentlich auch. Ich will ja nicht böse sein oder so aber diese Vertrauens-Kiste ist schon etwas heikel....aber genug von der Sache... Ich weiß das du auch nett sein kannst und das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Und bitte vergiss nicht ich bin für dich da..... Deine Sonnenspringer Ha! ich war eben schneller :P XD Nein jetzt Spaß beiseite also ich wollte sagen dass du dir auch einen Titel aussuchen kannst wie Sonnenspringer_(BySchneefrost) oder so. Ich habe auch einige Artikel geplant mit BySunny. Also, ich war jetzt wirklich schneller und das war keine Absicht, ich wusste das nicht, aber bitte sag nicht, ich soll den Namen ändern. Wenn du es unbedingt brauchst, was mir nicht so vorkommt, denn den Artikel gabs ja noch nicht, dann, wie gesagt, nehme BySchneefrost, Schneefrost oder so etwas (6 Kommas °-°). Weiterhin viel Glück, 22pxSunnypaw22pxMiss you, Sunny 15:56, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Sorry aber Wie gesagt du kannst doch einfach BySchneefrost oder so was machen. Schau dir mal die Links bei Sonnenpfote an! Da sind auch lauter Sunnys dabei. Schaus dir bitte einfach mal an :D 22pxSunnypaw22pxMiss you, Sunny 08:08, 10. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Du bist ja entsperrt . ^-^ Lachgummie123Schneestern123 (Diskussion) 18:00, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) 'Dein Bild ist fertig^^' Hey Snow ich hab mir gerade Zeit genommen dein Bild mit der Hand und der Dornenranke zu zeichnen ich hoffe es thumbentspricht deinen Vorstellungen. Falls ich daran noch etwas ändern soll mach ich da natülich gerne Deine 'Re:' Kein Problem Snow^^ Mach ich doch gerne. Das zweite Bild mit dem Brandmal dauert noch ein bisschen. Weiß nicht wie ich das zeichnen soll....aufjedenfall freut mich es sehr das dir mein Bild gefällt^^ <3 Deine Happy New Year :) Ich wünsche dir ein schönes und sende neues Jahr ;)! LG Kristalltatze 23:58, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Schneefrost wieso bist du denn gesperrt??Ó.ò '...' Snow? Bist du's wirklich? Deine Schneefrost Hallo mein Name ist Sternenschnee. Wir kennen uns noch nicht. Trotzdem wollte ich dich fragen, ob es in Ordnund war dass ich dich in meiner Geschichte hab vorkommen lassen. Ich habe da das Aussehen von deinem Profilbild benutzt ich hoffe es war okay, die Stiry heißt Todesseelen (by Starsnow) falls du was nachsehen willst. Du bist eine Kriegerin im WindClan, Schwester von Distelsee und Sonnenregen und Mutter von Wirbelpgote/-herz. Ich hoffe es war okay GLG Sternenschnee Okay, tut mir leid Tut mir leid. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich die Geschichte(n) überarbeitet habe. Du musst darauf nicht eingehen, aber warum möchtest du denn nicht Distelsees Schwester sein? Ist es denn ok wenn du Sonnenregens Schwester bist? LG Dancer/Stern Dancer Wenn du einen Kampf verlierst ist dein Feind stärker als du.Wenn du fliehst ohne gekämpft zu haben ist dein Feind BESSER als du! 20:46, 13. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ^^ Heyy Schneefrost Ich habe von der Geschichte mit Distelsee gehört und wollte dich fragen wie es dir geht. Hat sich das ganze wieder geklärt? Achso ich sollte mich vielleicht noch vorstellenXD Ich heiße Winterblüte und ich bin wegen deiner Geschichte Schneefrosts Geschichte auf dich aufmerksam geworden. Ich finde dich voll nett und wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen. LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''W'i''''n't'e''''r'b'l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen Traum!]] 15:11, 21. Jan. 2018 (UTC) PS: Mach dir nichts draus wegen Distelsee. Ich habe zwar nicht so viel darüber gehört, aber ich finde ihr passt gut zusammen. Lasst euch bitte nicht wegen sowas die Freundschaft kaputt machen! Supi dupi�� Heyyy Es ist schön das wir Freunde sein können�� Es ist Schade wegen Distel, aber man kann im Leben eben nicht alles haben�� Hättest du vielleicht Lust mit mir eine Geschichte zu schreiben? LG [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen ''Traum!]] 12:45, 16. Feb. 2018 (UTC)